the_life_of_a_shinigami_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakoku Nakamoto
Sakoku Nakamoto (Nakamoto Sakoku) is a Shinigami of the Eleventh Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. He is the friend of Satsuki Uzaki, Shinkimaru Kaguen, and Pakura Hatsuno. Appearance Sakoku is a man of averga eheight with messy brown hair and gray eyes. He has a prominent tuft of hair flattened against the right side of his face. He is tanned and muscular. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Sakoku wears the standard shikakusho. Instead of the standard belt, Sakoku wears a bronze belt with a snowflake pin in the center, a reference to his Ice Type Zanpakuto. Personality Sakoku is a laid back type of person. He would not waste valuable time on a pointless fight, as opposed to others of his division. When battle has a reason, he will fight with what he has. Sakoku is the loyal one of his social circle. He encourages them when they feel negative about the situation. He also acts as their sense of reason when they encounter a pointless battle. History Not much is known about Sakoku's past. What is known is that he used to be of the Tenth Division when Isshin Shiba was captain. He learned how to use the ice abilities of Hyotenka no Kotei from Toshiro Hitsugaya, who at the time was Third Seat. Plot Soul Society arc Sakoku makes a minor appearance when Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, and himself make an appearance at the Twelfth Division barracks where Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is interrogating the Eleventh Division Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame. Co Lieutenant Haibuko Uzaki of the Twelfth Division informs him that Satsuki Uzaki was a Ryoka. Bount arc In the Eleventh Division barracks, Sakoku is shown talking to Shinkimaru Kaguen and Pakura Hatsuno about the situation in the World of the Living. They are approached by Susanoo and Chojuro Uzaki, who inform them about the revocation of Taisuke Uzaki. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: Sakoku has displayed an excellent skill in the art of Zanjutsu. He is a formidable enough opponent without Shikai and even stronger with Shikai. He is able to keep up with the master swordsman Satsuki during a sparring match. Kido Expert: Sakoku is talented in Kido, though not at an expert level. His Kido is powerful without the incantation, though the incantation strengthens the effects. He is shown using this ability numerous times in battle. Hakuda Combatant: Sakoku is not very good in physical fighting. He is shown fighting a few times unarmed, but he ended up either almost defeated or knocked out. Shunpo Practitiomer: Sakoku isnt highly skilled in the use of Hoho, but he is seen combining his Zanpakuto attacks with Flash Step, as seen with Reito Kokoro Furasshu. Zanpakuto Hyotenka no Kotei (Subzero Emporer): in its sealed for, Hyotenka no Kotei resembles a typical katana with a blue and white handle. *Shikai: It's Shikai command is Frost (Shimo). He slashes the air diagonally and the blade becomes a silver handled scythe with a blade made of ice blue metal. There is a snowflake stamped on the pole up by the blade. Shikai Special Ability: Hyotenka no Kotei is an ice type Zanpakuto. His is a stronger type since it does not require running water, but using it with Pakura's Kumo no Sukai amplifies ice attacks. His ice attacks mainly revolve around strong frosts. *Tosho (Frostbite): Sakoku swing the blade and a blast of cold air and solid frost fans out in the trail the blade created. This move is similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's own Getsuga Tensho. Anyone hit by this frost has to be cut with the scythe in order for them to die. *Reito Kokoro Furasshu (Frozen Heart Flash): For a few minutes, anyone cut by Sakoku's blade gains frost around the cut. The frost spreads and paralyzes the victim for a few minutes until the frost thaws. Sakoku can combine this technique with Hoho to cut multiple enemies. *Shimo Doragon (Frost Dragon): Sakoku slashes the air with his scythe, and frost takes the form of a large dragon and attacks one oppnent. Bankai: Korudo Kokoroo Hyotenka no Kotei (Cold Hearted Subzero Emperor): Sakoku's Bankai changes his appearance. His shikakusho becomes pure white with a snowflake pattern in ice blue. His hair becomes light blue. His scythe gains a second blade and appears as if made of crystal. Bankai Special Ability: Sakoku is able to generate offensive and defensove snowstorms as well as an anti attack shield that protects Sakoku from Zanpakuto Special Abilities and Kido attacks. Sakoku can alter the body temperature of an intended victim. He says he can freeze the victim to death, but he never goes to that extent. Trivia *Sakoku's name sounds similar to Hikabo Takamoto, the Naruto original character of the same person Sakoku is based off. **Their abilities however, are complete opposite. Hikabo shows an affinity for the Fire Release while Sakoku's Zanpakuto is ice type. However, Sakoku's ability to alter the body temperature in Bankai is in a way similar to Hikabo's main ability to manipulate the bloodstream. *Sakoku has been boted to resemble Hikabo and Tairo Akiyama, another Naruto OC.